


Stargazing

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [6]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, I never know what to tag lol, Kinda, Pia is a lil baby gay, Self-Reflection, Shino is a lesbian mom, Stars, this one actually isnt shippy!, who knows exactly what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 6 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays event on tumblr: StargazingPia's always loved the stars.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is the shortest but it's been my favorite so far to write! I love rambling about girls, after all.
> 
> Enjoy!

As much as Pia loved the water, she always found the stars far more fascinating. The closest the ocean had to stars were the strange, beautiful creatures that would illuminate in the dark waters. Pia loved them, of course, and gave each and every one she ran into a name, but nothing compared to the first time she swam to the surface of the water. She barely peaked her head out of the chilly currents and gasped at the little dots of light scattered across the sky. She stayed there for hours, giggling when the lights would twinkle. She liked thinking they were winking at her, like they had some sort of secret to share. Before long a bright light began rising from the horizon and Pia pouted when her friends started to disappear. She left, but vowed to return later.

It took Pia a few tries to get the timing right, but she eventually made it to the surface at the same time as the stars were in the sky. This time she tried making shapes. She found a few bunched up that almost looked like her ear and another group that could be her fin. Maybe she just liked seeing herself in the stars. 

The stars made Pia brave. When she first gained the courage to walk on land the stars were out to guide her. When she first met Sakuya and Shino, the way the stars reflected in their eyes made Pia trust them immediately. 

Pia was nothing is not adaptable, and grew to love life in Sharance quickly. She did, however, notice something strange. 

Stars shined in people’s eyes, even when it was daytime. 

Well, it wasn’t everyone. Mostly girls, though Pia couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was because girls were made out of stars. That would make sense. 

Stars shined in Karina’s eyes in the moment right before she fell asleep, just when she found the perfect napping position and could let herself rest. Stars shined in Sofia’s eyes when someone understood her manner of speech and didn’t look at her strange. Stars shined in Raven’s eyes whenever she looked at someone she cared about, though they disappeared as soon as they looked back at her. Stars shined in Daria’s eyes when her passion for art showed itself, which was almost all the time. 

Pia could go on and on about the stars in the eyes of the girls of Sharance. She did once, to a Sakuya who looked completely amused and ruffled Pia’s hair when she was done rambling. Shino sat off to the side with a smirk that Pia couldn’t decipher. 

Oh well. It didn’t matter. Pia loved the stars in girls’ eyes as much as the ones in the sky and she didn’t think much of it. There was no deeper meaning that Pia could think of. 

But hey, maybe someday that’ll be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos/comment ;)


End file.
